escolham antes que acabem
by DarkBiBi
Summary: o primeiro capitulo ja esta pronto so falta vcs me falarem o que vão ser ¬¬'
1. Default Chapter

**ESCOLHAM ANTES QUE ACABEM**

Meninas estou aqui para aviar que estou fazendo um site de saint seiya com personagens originais ( no caso as meninas por que os cavaleiros vão se apaixonar) esse site vai ser dedicado ao único fic no momento que vai falar sobre os cavaleiros e seus romances vai ser tipo um seriado com primeira temporada Segunda etc…

Sim vai ter romance,angust, hentai e um pouco de humor.

Ele terá fanarts das personagens e, terá as musicas de cada casal e muitas outras coisas ( como disse eh um seriado com nossos cavaleiros) mais eu preciso que as garotas que desejam fazer parte desse "seriado" se candidate o site entrará no ar acho que final do mês…

Preciso das características de vocês ( para desenhar) cabelos olhos etc…personalidade afinal você precisão se identificar com as namoradas dos seus cavaleiros e também nome….( a idade no mínimo 20 anos) pretendo por cena picantes hentai se não gostam nem participe…

Bom podem escolher qualquer cavaleiro menos Saga, MM,Mú que já foram escolhidos, todos os outros podem participar kanon,Shion, Ikki e Julian solo ( aquele deus maravilhoso também merece fazer parte do nosso "seriado")

Mais uma coisa precisamos de um ultima moderadora eu a Rosset e quem se candidatar como moderadora vamos dirigir o site bom escrevam-se antes que acabe cavaleiros…XP ( a moderadora que se candidatar ela terá preferência em escolher o cavaleiro, mais ela tem que saber mexer em site para nos ajudar bom só isso)


	2. RESULTADOS

**RESULTADO MENINAS **

**Bom por favor não briguem comigo mais eu peço para que as meninas que escolheram cavaleiros de bronze escolham os de ouro eu avisei que só o Ikki ia participar dos de bronze.**

**Mu/ Rosette**

**Aldebaran/ ( esta só meninas u.u escolham ele)**

**Saga/ Yumi **

**Kanon/ Anya Amamya**

**MM/ Helena **

**Aioria ( NÃO ACREDITO QUE DEIXARAM O LEÃO GOSTOSO SOZINHO)**

**Shaka/Ami lupin **

**Dohko/ ( ele ta só tb meninas XD)**

**Milo/** **Aiko ****Hosokawa**

**Aioros/ ( nham como puderam deixar essa beldade só?)**

**Shura/( GENTE ELE TEM A "EXCALIBUR" ESCOLHAM ELE)**

**Kamus/ Lien**

**Afrodite/ yura no leo ( XD quero so ver)**

**Ikki:Nana pizani**

**Julian: Camila**

**Shion: Caroline**

**Bomm meninas falta esses cavaleiros maravilhoso por isso corrammm…eu sei muita de vocês escolheram o kamus e o shaka…e teve gente que pegou cavaleiros pelo meu msn " daí chegaram primeiro huhuhuh bom meninas o site ta fikando bom logo logo estará no ar e vcs poderam ver os fanarts de vcs v beijokas **

**Eu peço humildemente para escolherem logo os cavaleiros que faltam para mim fazer o fanart de vcs bom ate v**


	3. ATENÇÃO FINALIZAÇÃO

Bom meninas pelo jeito temos garotas querendo trocas outras que querem cavaleiros de bronze e outras que querem cavaleiros já escolhidos XD **GENTE ACABOU ENCERROUUU** os fanarts já estão sendo feitos pela Maiokot e eu já estou fazendo o finc o site já ta metade pronto.

**Meninas que vão participar do seriado do site….**

**Mu: Rosette **

**Aldebaran: Ta sozinhu u.u alguém se candidate… **

**Saga: Yume Otawahira ( pego por Msn XD) **

**Kanon: Anya Amamya ( Moderadora tem privilégios no site XD) **

**MM: Helena Alendrex. ( Moderadora)**

**Aioria: Tomoe Shinozara ( pego por Msn)**

**Shaka: Ami Lupin **

**DohKo: Mikage **

**Milo: Aiko Hosokawa**

**Shura: Lumière de L'incourt**

**Aioros:** **Nikole Alexandra Willer**

**Kamus: Lien **

**Afrodite: Yura no Leo**

**Shion: Caroline Weasley**

**Ikki: Nana Pizani**

**Julian Solo: Camila ( Camis no fic XD)**

**Bom estão ai as garotas que conseguiram peço mil desculpas as que não foram escolhidas mais foi por ordem de chegada, mais a chance de vocês participarem do seriado quando o seriado estiver na segunda temporada irei fazer epílogos ( que seria antes de tudo acontecer ) vocês poderam participar como antigo amores dos cavaleiros ou amigas e etc…**

**Os fanarts estão sendo feitos pela minha miga e desenhista Maikot o site entrara no ar em breve ( acho que final do Mês que vem) os capítulos seram bem longos e teram cenas picantes ( hentai) como eu disse se isso não agrada as garotas que são as personagens me avise que eu trocarei para uma outra que goste ( sinto muito mais o site vai conter hentai), e quem vai ler não reclame depois.**

**Bom cada personagem vai ter uma musica como eu disse eu ate pediria para vocês escolherem mais eu num sei qual e a história que eu vou fazer com vocês( as musicas seram escolhida com muito cuidado)**

**QUeria dizer que nem todas poderam ser amazonas seram escolhidas também ( vai ser muito chato ter um monte de amazonas)**

**Precisamos de 2 sacerdotisas ( uma já está escolhida então precisamos só de uma)**

**Yume Otawahira **

**E de 2 Camponesas aldeãs no caso servas…**

**Helena Alendrex**

**( que moraram no santuário mais ou menos como servas XD eu quero limpar o quarto do Shaka XD ahhh ami vai me bater auhahauh To zuando ami num vou limpar num relax )**

**E 12 amazonas… Quem chegar primeiro vai ser o que pediu como sempre por ordem…**

**Ami: Amazona de câncer**

**Tomoe Shinozara : Amazona de Leão**

**Lien: Amazona de aquário**

**Bom meninas ainda tem vagas Uma para sacerdotisa uma para camponesa e nove para amazonas escolham logo qualquer dúvida me mandem…**

**ESCOLHAM UM PAR PARA O ALDEBARAM…..**


	4. site no ar

Bom mulherada terminei o primeiro capitulo as musicas de muitos casais já foram escolhidas alem de vários triângulos amorosos ( vocês realmente acharam que ia ser tãooooo fácil ficarem com os cavaleiros que vocês escolheram? Auhauahuah só em sonho vocês vai ter que sofrer um pouquinho)

Esta ai mais uma vez a lista dessa vez completa e não vai ter mudanças…

**Mu: Rosette **Amazona de Aries

**Aldebaran: Ephemeron **serva

**Saga: Yume Otawahira **sacerdotisa

**Kanon: Anya Amamya **sacerdotisa

**MM: Helena Alendrex. **Serva/ aldeã

**Aioria: Tomoe Shinozara **amazona de leão

**Shaka: Ami Lupin **amazona de cancer

**DohKo: Mikage **amazona de virgem

**Milo: Aiko Hosokawa **

**Shura: Lumière de L'incourt**

**Aioros:** **Nikole Alexandra Willer **amazona de sagitário

**Kamus: Lien **amazona de aquário

**Afrodite: Yura no Leo **amazona de peixes

**Shion: Caroline Weasley**

**Ikki: Nana Pizani **aldeã

**Julian Solo: Camila **

**Bom como podem ver tem gente que não respondeu e eu preciso saber o que vão ser se não vai ser impossível fazer o segundo capitulo e terei que mudar as pessoas! me desculpa ser chata mais tem gente que ta pedindo e já me deu dado e o que querem ser as que não tem nada falta me dizer o que querem ser vejam o que sobrou e escolham…**

Amazona de touro

Amazona de gêmeos

Amazona de libra

Amazona de escorpião

A amazona de capricórnio está ocupada por Nakuro…

Pelo que percebi você realmente quer participar do projeto então eu te colocarei , mais você só aparecerá na segunda temporada certo? É que meus planos para você são realmente muito bons pretendo fazer um triangulo amoroso mais vou fazer mistério de como vai ser …como disse você poderar ter algo com o Shura tipo selinhos, beijos mais ele vai ficar no final com Lumière de L'incourt no final por que ela chegou antes ele vai amar ela.

Vou explicar mais uma vez… vocês não ficaram logo de cara com os rapazes que escolheram demorará um pouco para algumas e pouco para outras… na segunda temporada vocês podem terminar juntos como não podem ou podem estar apenas começando, ou melhor vai ser como um seriado por temporadas eu não sei quantas vão ser mais quando souber eu aviso…

Acho que o Site entrara no ar antes do esperado, eu só dependo que as garotas que falta dizer o que vão ser escolham logo

Bom só isso beijocas


End file.
